


Try.

by laura_sommeils



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laura_sommeils/pseuds/laura_sommeils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never tells him, Tris doesn't even think she has to, but it becomes pretty clear when he asks her about the fourth bird tattooed on her chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine (I WISH)
> 
> The title comes from Zach Berman's song "Try".
> 
> English isn't my first language, so I apologize already for any grammatical mistake, I hope you'll like it :)

**Romance**

She never tells him, Tris doesn't even think she has to, but it becomes pretty clear when he asks her about the fourth bird tattooed on her chest.

**Hurt/comfort.**

He becomes part of her family and she of his, and that's how it was supposed to be all along.

**Fluff**

He gives her dauntless cake for breakfast, the both of them lying in bed, his arms surrounding her while she eats; his lips kissing the skin of her shoulders, feeling like the softer touch there'll ever exist.

**AU**

The reason why he never wants to leave her side isn't only because she's a moroi and he's a dhampir; that's only an excuse, a tale Tobias tells himself before falling asleep, in the prelude of dreaming about her smile and her eyes, so bright and full of joy, when she found out he was assigned to be her guardian.

**Smut**

When she says "Tobias, please", her eyes fixed on his mouth, hands touching the bare skin of his back, her whole being setting him on fire, he knows they're both ready for it.

**Friendship.**

The thing about Tris is, she's the other part of him, a ray of light in a room full of darkness; she represents home, and it frightens him, like hell, to really and truly have something he'd always wanted.

**Angst.**

He can't lose her, not like this, when the person putting her life at risk is herself.


End file.
